custom_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Tyrannosaurus (DVD)
Next - Tyrannosaurus Terror! The New Tyrannosaurus is a US VHS/DVD release featuring the first four episodes of Season 1. It was released in the United Kingdom which was named Dinotopia: The Animated Series: Ellen's First Arrival. Plot 2005 VHS 26 is back with her own show, with a new arrival of Dinotopia: Ellen! She's the new Tyrannosaurus Rex like Stinktooth, an she's so good at roaring loudly. Also, find out when Kex is in trouble with a cart in a runaway, Rhoga and Thudd escaped, and Rhoga becomes nice than bossy! Join 26 and her friends in this exciting VHS! Dinotastic! 2005 - 2008 DVD 26 is back with her own show, with a new arrival of Dinotopia: Ellen! She's the new Tyrannosaurus Rex like Stinktooth, an she's so good at roaring loudly. Also, find out when Kex is in trouble with a cart in a runaway, Rhoga and Thudd escaped, and Rhoga becomes nice than bossy! Join 26 and her friends in this exciting DVD! Dinotastic! 2011 Re-Release 26 is back with her own show, with a new arrival of Dinotopia: Ellen! She's the new Tyrannosaurus Rex like Stinktooth, an she's so good at roaring loudly. Also, find out when Kex is in trouble with a cart in a runaway, Rhoga and Thudd escaped, and Rhoga becomes nice than bossy! Join 26 and her friends in her exciting adventures! Dinotastic! Episodes USA/UK # The New Tyrannosaurus # Kex & the Runaway Cart # The Two Escaped Dinosaurs # Making Friends Bonus Features USA 2005 - 2008 version * 2 Interactive Games: Dinotopia's Dinosaur Spelling & Rhoga's Rhyme Rhythem * Previews: Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone DVD * Language Selection: English, Spanish (Mexican), French (European) * Subtitles: English * Picture format: 4:3 2011 version * Languages: English * Subtitles: Spanish, French, Icelandic, Hebrew, & Dutch * Picture Format: 4:3 UK * DVD-Rom Game: A-maze-ing! * Language Selection: English (British), Croatian, Dutch (Netherlands), German, & Swedish * Subtitles: English * Previews Australia * Intro Featurette * Languages: English (American), German, Russian, & Turkish * Subtitles: English Trivia * This is the very first Dinotopia: The Animated Series to be released on home video & DVD. * Some releases contains a book: Dinotopia: The Animated Series: The Lost Carnivore. * In the 2011 DVD release, the games, the previews, and the two languages Spanish & Portuguese were removed for unknown reasons, while this version adds more subtitles. * When it was released in 2013 on Amazon Prime, the cover was named "Kex and the Runaway Wagon". * The 2013 version is available on Amazon Prime, which all of the episodes are in widescreen (16:9). Errors * In the 2005 & 2008 front cover, the title says '''The New Tyrrnosaurus. '''The title was fixed in the 2011 version. * In the back cover of the 2011 DVD, the episodes are out of order. * In the DVD menu, Ellen is seen on the top of the cliffs, though she's too big to stand on it. Gallery PicsArt 06-25-08.47.10.jpg|2005 DVD|link=https://custom-stories.fandom.com/wiki/File:PicsArt_06-25-0 PicsArt_06-25-09.48.44.jpg|2011 DVD|link=https://custom-stories.fandom.com/wiki/File:PicsArt_06-25-0 PicsArt_06-25-09.58.48.png|2005 DVD Menu|link=https://custom-stories.fandom.com/wiki/File:PicsArt_06-25-0 Category:Dinotopia: The Animated Series VHS/DVD